Tea Time
by otakusocial
Summary: "I think there is something wrong with my tea recipe..." Harianna Jamily Potter confessed to her bestfriend in the mirror. "It seems to be reacting strangely to the men, and I looked and I don't really think it is amortentia ― you think George slipped something in my chocolate stash?" Fem!Harry
1. 01

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

.

.  
 **Tea Time**

.

.

Sakumo Hatake ignored the stares of the people around him as he walked through the neighborhood. It was hard, seeing the judgment, the blame in all the people's eyes. Even his own team had ignored him for what he had done ― they were ready to die they said, but that's easy to say when you're alive and facing the consequences. He accepted the blame, but he wasn't going to regret his decision of saving the lives of his teammates.

He would never regret saving a life.

He only regrets the shame he brought upon his son who now hides his face.

Sakumo bit his lower lip, hoping the pain would distract him from his emotional turmoil.

"Mr Hatake right?"

A woman's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to find himself staring at a beautiful face with bright green eyes that looked deeply into his own, head tilted to the side in question.

Sakumo sucked in a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever insult would come out of that pretty mouth. "Yes."

"Harianna Jamily Potter." She stretched a dainty hand towards him, long fingers made to seem even longer with the delicate manicured nails ― it was as soft as it looked when he took it in his own, being gentle as he shook it in greeting. "I've heard some terrible things about you ― did you want to come inside and talk."

"What?" He could only watch in confusion as Harianna bobbed her head to the side, gesturing for him to follow her in - the white picket fence gate already pulled open.

She smiled gently at him. "You're overdue for some pleasant company, so come on in."

He hesitated by the gate. "You said you heard terrible things about me, so…"

Her cherry colored lips pouted, a little crinkle on her nose. "I can judge people on my own, and you are not a bad man." She looked him in the eyes, a seriousness on her face that left no question or doubt to her words. "Saving people's lives, keeping in mind their safety, and the loyalty you had to not leave a friend behind, that's admirable, that's what a good man does."

Sakumo could only stare at her. Studied her from the brightness of the red of her hair; the light green in her eyes that sometimes gleamed blue under the sunlight; the soft spray of freckles at the bridge of her small pointed nose; the soft blush on the apples of her cheeks; the way her head tilted up at him, only having brushed the top of his shoulders in height; the soft way her cherry red lips smiled at him ― and it's been a long time since anyone had smiled at him.

She took him by the hand. "I would really like it if you joined me, I'd like a friend in this town."

"I won't be the best choice." But still he took a hold of her hand and let her lead him to her house ― this was what they were constructing all these months.

"You're the best choice, not every day you find a friend who'd risk everything to keep you safe." Her hair whipped behind her as she quickened her steps towards her home. "Now there's a tea brew I've been experimenting with and I'd like to know what you think ― I've been tasting it too long to tell if it's any good or not."

.

.

 **To get into the swing of things in writing again. A little fun with the 1st generation and Harianna, though it started off a little serious here, but Sakumo was going through some tough times. It will be non canon, and there would definitely be some changes because you can't have Harianna in the mix and not have her save people.**


	2. 02

**Tea Time**

.

.

The woman jumped in front of him, startled at his appearance which Kakashi scoffed at ― civilians were so inattentive of their surroundings, and the woman more so, with the way he could sneak up behind her in broad daylight within her own front yard.

"Oh, hello there." The older woman tilted her head to the side, smile quick to form on her lips once she had calmed and taken in his appearance. "You're Kakashi Hatake aren't you?"

Kakashi scowled at her, the full effect lost because of the mask on his face ― he was even more upset, when she started to make a face that all the women would make when they see something cute. He was angry. He was glaring at her in full effect, with his eyebrows furrowed down as hard and far as they could, and an icy stare.

The red haired woman had just continued to look at him with those big green eyes that were gleaming with pleasure, a mouth that just wouldn't stop trying to smile as widely as it could despite his glare ― she started cooing.

Kakashi ignored her question ― not like she didn't already know. "You know my father."

Kakashi watched with horrid eyes as the woman squatted down next to him, so they were face to face ― her eyes seemed even bigger up close, taking up most of her face, her nose looking like a button in comparison, and her hair was wilder and looked like rings of fire under the sun. He took a step back, and Kakashi hoped his own gaze would just set her on fire. How dare she treat him like a child, he was a shinobi!

"You're dad is my very first friend here, would you like to be my second friend?" The girl seemed to be oblivious of his own ire towards her, she just continued to smile at him sweetly and her eyes were gentle as she held out her hand towards him. A handshake. "My name is Harianna."

Kakashi stared at her hand. It was soft looking. Nothing like his teachers hands or even the girls his age. There was no scarring, no callouses, it even had perfectly painted nails in the color green. It never wavered as he made her wait.

Kakashi quickly shook her hand and just as quickly let it go, tucking his hands in his pockets; his face turned away from her, only looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "I'm not a child, I'm a trained shinobi, so treat me like one."

"Okay." She tilted her head to the side, her hair falling over one shoulder as she did so. "Do you still like cookies?" Her lips were pursed in question.

Kakashi nodded his head, and the woman stood up straight and led him towards her house. It was quite a mess inside, with chunky furniture that didn't match but looked quite comfortable if anything else; there were too many paintings on the walls that didnt have any windows; there were books piled on the floor, as the one bookshelf was filled to the brim with books piled atop rows to squeeze in as much as it could; a big fireplace took up the space beneath a worn mirror, the frame chipped and the paint on the wood having been chipped and faded.

And then there was his father.

His father's smell was in the room, fully immersed on the couch that he was led to ― not something faded either, but an intensity that came from being in a place often. This was his father's couch.

"My father comes by often?"

"Yes, we have tea often whenever he has the time between work." Harianna said from where she was in the kitchen, neatly arranging cookies on a plate. He was glad she didnt put milk in a glass, but a nice cup of tea that smelt a little sweet.

"He doesn't have much work." Kakashi didnt mean to say it outloud but it was too late.

Harianna sighed sadly, a look in her eyes that were a disappointed instead of the usual anger that he saw when the mere indication of 'The Mission'.

"The world is so strange, that people don't value the lives of others." Harianna spoke on a quiet tone, but it was heavy with feeling. "You know how rare your father is?"

Kakashi could feel a weight on his chest.

"I think your father is amazing."

Kakashi was engulfed by the scent of his father around him.

"Saving people, protecting lives ― I feel safe with him." Harianna smiled at him then. She always smiled around him, but this one, it showed how much she cared that she found ― "Aren't we lucky?"

― a great man.

Kakashi could only nod. The atmosphere was a little heavy with the topic they broached. But it slowly disipated as they enjoyed the tea ― well he was more interested in deciphering what was in the tea, but it was still pleasant to drink even with his confusion at the different tastes.

Now how was he to eat the cookie?

The woman was more cunning than he thought.

.

.

 **Kakashi and his cute baby faced self at age 5** **―** **just imagine him acting like a tough shinobi all tiny and masked up.**


	3. 03

**Tea Time**

.

.

"If you're looking for the Hatake's, they have gone camping."

Minato Namikaze never in his life expected to see what he saw then. He expected the voice to belong to a woman, and he was right, but he never thought he would come face to face with a woman ― a civilian woman at that ― barely clothed, from the amount of skin she was showing between the gaps of her silk robe. It was wide open across her shoulders and tops of her chest, the dark green, almost black material, a nice contrast against her skin and her crimson hair ― a wild mess of a bun atop her head, strands continued to tickle along her jaw and neck. Her large green eyes were watching him patiently, waiting for him to answer because he had been staring and she was kind enough to not draw any attention to that.

Minato cleared his throat. Thankfully the fence stopped him from ogling the rest of her body. "You know them?"

She smiled brightly then, fondness clear on her cherry lips. He wondered if it was natural color, or if it was from a lipstick. "First friends in town ― I've just moved." She stretched out a hand towards him, nails were long and painted in an interesting way, with the tips of the nail white while the rest were kept clear. "Harianna Jamily Potter."

Soft. "Minato Namikaze."

"Nice to meet you Minato." Harianna said his name in syllables, testing it out with her tongue. He liked the lazy way it was spoken. "You've got time, come join me."

He watched as the woman walked towards the front gate, opening it and walking away with her long legs towards two lounge chairs on the front lawn. A small table was nestled between the two chairs, one glass waiting for him and one filled with whatever she had been sipping on before his presence had drawn her away.

Now, he wasn't a type of man that just went into strange womens homes… but he didn't want to be rude and really who was he kidding ― no one passes off an invitation to a beautiful woman's house, and who was to say that anything untoward would happen? They would be safely outside, not alone, it was going to be fine.

It'll be fine.

Minato sat down, made himself as comfortable on the lounge chair, he really wasn't dressed for this activity. The flak vest was way too hot.

"I have some iced tea for you." Hariana sat on his left side on her own chair, long legs in complete view, from the way her robe had split at the waist.

"Thank you." Minato drew his blue eyes away from her legs and towards her small hands which were working on scooping a few different powders into the empty glass, before adding the iced water, chocolate flakes and grass?

"Don't be so worried. Sakumo had tried this and he didn't seem to mind." Her lips pursed then, with her delicate brows drawn together. "But then again he is a friend, he might not have wanted to hurt my feelings."

"You experiment with teas?" Minato took the glass as it was offered to him. This was a good distraction.

"A little, I want to open a cafe, but haven't really worked in one before or in anything really… but I wanted a unique taste. Authentic."

"Which is chocolate with grass?"

"It's not grass." He eyed Harianna from the corner of his eyes, watching as she leaned on her side, legs now resting on the lounge ― he never thought they were that long, she was much shorter compared to him. "Its crushed moonflower and those are the leaves ― have a taste."

It was interesting. Surprisingly not as sweet as he thought. The moonflower ― which he had never heard of, left a little bit of a texture on his tongue but it was soothing and refreshing. "It's interesting."

"Good or bad?" Harianna leaned on her chair towards him, her red hair practically half out of its bun and now hanging over her right shoulder. Her robe slipped down and hung low on her right arm, exposing a bikini clad breast.

Was this something civilians did on their days off? Lounging in chairs in front of their houses in bikinis?

"Good."

"Fantastic." She smiled at him and leaned back on her chair, her hands hesitated at the ties on her waist. "You don't mind if I disrobe?"

Ummm…

"I was planning to tan today."

"It's ― it's fine." Minato focused intently on her hands working quickly at the silk sash, spreading the robe away from her body and exposing her creamy skin to the sun and his eyes, and he had a really good view from here.

Did no one else see this? Or was this really a common thing that people, men, just walk by streets and not notice the woman in the bikini just lying on her chair soaking up the sun? Was he the only hot blooded male in this neighborhood?

Or was he turning into Jiraiya?

"You can take off some layers if you want."

"What?"

"You can take off your vest and shirt and tan with me, I don't mind ― I feel a little hot just looking at you―"

What?

"―boiling under all those clothes under the sun."

Oh.

"Okay." Minato divested himself of his vest, noting with a little disappointment as Harianna kept her eyes closed as she sun bathed beside him. Her hair like a halo of fire around her head.

He was a little guilty of flexing, but it was all for naught when there was no reaction from the red head beside him, still blissfully in her own mind, eyes closed.

Is that even possible?

"Minato, someone's calling you."

"What?"

Harianna pushed herself up from the lounge chair with her elbows, the position displaying her assets quite tastefully at him. She gestured with a tilt of her head towards the gated picket fence. "That man has been calling for you."

Minato turned to face a stoic Uchiha standing on the other side of the fence. He quickly donned on his shirt and vest, not really bothering with the top buttons or the zipper. An Uchiha remembers everything, he needed to get out of here as quick as ―

"You'll come by to visit?"

Minato didn't need the Uchiha to look at him to know what the man was thinking. He really didn't give a damn whatever would come from his reply, because only a stupid man would say no to a half naked girl.

She was a nice girl.

Harianna was a nice girl that was new in town and she needed friends ― he was nothing but being friendly.

"I will see you later, Harianna."

Hopefully it'll also be on a nice hot day.

.

.

 **No one can escape the influence of Jiraiya, so I imagined that Minato would be like this. Hopefully you enjoyed how I've portrayed him.**


	4. 04

Tea Time

.

.

Shikaku Nara leaned back lazily on the windowsill bench, trying to not eavesdrop at the heavy flirting Inoichi was doing with the new shopgirl. He rolled his eyes when he saw the hand sign Inoichi had flashed at him while tucking the girls hair behind her ear. He just slumped further back into the bench. The only good thing about covering for the store while Inoichi was playing juvenile, was that the store was usually empty.

The bell chimed and echoed throughout the store.

And there goes the peace.

"Welcome." He drawled as he leaned his head on his right hand by the tips of his fingers, elbow resting on the windowsill, legs loosely crossed.

The woman faced him, a quick assessment with her bright green eyes, and an amused smile on her pretty pink lips. "Hello." It was a soft cheerful voice that greeted him, before turning her attention towards the flowers, her braided red hair swaying with her.

He watched her with mild curiosity. The accent was something he had never heard before, even with his long years in service as a shinobi travelling the world. The material her dress was made of, was a high quality silk. He couldn't figure out if she was just wealthy or she was of nobility, because even if the signs were there, it was a little sloppy: he saw it in her elegant stature, with her shoulders back and head straight; she walked like she was dancing, with precise and smooth steps. But it would all crumble away when she stopped and studied a flower, hand on the petals, head tilted to the side with her bottom lip delicately held with a canine, and her back curving as she shifted her weight to one hip and leg.

"Do you work here?" And back again in the tone of her voice ― used to being listened to and giving orders.

He hoped she was just gonna look for a dozen white roses. He was pretty sure that was what was in.

"I'm covering." He waved a hand, gesturing obscurely towards the hall that Inoichi had scampered off to, but not like the woman would know the significance.

She pursed her lips, accepting the answer with a little hesitance. "Alright."

Troublesome. "Is there anything you wanted help with?"

"I can find my way around." She turned from him again, her profile showing a hint of a frown on her lips.

He sighed, and if he made it a little loud, it was intentional ― probably made this whole mess worse, but he was trying to help her in leaving early and away from each other. Women. "I'll help you."

"You don't have to." He could clearly hear the unspoken doubt of his expertise in flowers.

"Just tell me what you want."

She pouted, an indignant way that was just a tiny bit cute, with the way her brows furrowed to meet the furrow of the bridge of her nose. "Peonies, bluebells, and sundrops ― but I want the bluebells as seeds." Her eyes were darting around the store as she said her order, trying to find the plants she was looking for and cut off his helping hand.

Like he would let her. In a speed that he would usually reserve to shinobi duties ― like getting to a meeting with the Hokage ― he picked out the flowers before the woman could even change her mind.

He ignored the shock on her pretty face, but thoroughly enjoyed the sheepish expression that took over once he started ringing in the orders.

"So you do work here."

Well he really didn't, but was here enough to know where things were. "I said I was covering."

"It was very hard to believe, you didn't look like you did."

"Convinced now?" He rang up her order. "60 ryo."

She quickly fished out the cash from her compact purse. "I'm sorry by the way." The uncertain smile on her lips and that apologetic look on her eyes were a little too much. Especially when he was also rude on his part.

"It's alright."

"I apologize in advance, but you really creeped me out with your staring ― it's intense and I just found it a little intimidating, especially when I thought you didn't work here."

He understood that, Nara men were serious thinkers.

Shikaku rolled one shoulder to loosen a kink. "I was just trying to figure out your accent." Among other things.

"Oh, I come from across the ocean, long way from here. Probably haven't heard of it." The girl tucked a rebellious red strand of hair behind an ear.

Shikaku arranged the flowers in a half box, mindful in distributing the weight evenly, so it was easier for her to carry home. "What brought you here, so far from home."

"Probably because it is far away." Her smile was a mix of excitement and melancholy.

"Why stay if you miss home so much?"

"Homesickness is temporary, and I've already made friends ― should keep me busy." She looked at him then, a little uncertainty in her green eyes before resolve settled in. "We were off on a bad start, but until I have my own garden we'll be seeing each other a lot more."

She held out her hand towards him. "Harianna Jamily Potter."

He stared at the hand. Mind made up once he took it in his own. "Shikaku Nara."

"Pleasure."

Not for long.

He leaned back, shoulder loose, hands tucked in his pockets. "I don't really work here."

.

.

 **What do you think of Shikaku Nara? He is a little difficult here, I know. But if you think about it, his laziness, his aloofness and his rugged look, it could make a bad impression especially with the reluctance in doing anything. But he will get better. People aren't just one layer.**


	5. 05

Tea Time

.

.

Sakumo knocked on the bright blue door when he found out it was unlocked ― he shook his head to ward away the irritation he felt at her leaving her door open again when there was a lot of dangers in this place, especially for a young single woman. As he closed the door behind him he made a point to lock it with a very audible click.

"Hello?" a curious voice from across the hall at the kitchen called out.

Sakumo sighed and walked towards the kitchen ― she didn't even sound remotely concerned of someone having entered her house. He saw her with a bowl on her arm and a spatula in the other, her small face had brightened into a smile at having recognized him when he stepped out of the entrance hall.

"Sakumo! Sit! I'm making breakfast!" She turned away from him, her hair quickly slipping out of its messy bun and cascading around her shoulders. He heard her curse at the predicament but did not bother to tame her long hair.

Sakumo quickly noticed the state of her dress. It was a man's shirt from what he could tell, it was in a deep green color, with a few silver stripes that ran down the back, and from where her hair had parted, he could read the name 'R. Black'. Sakumo had made sure to keep his eyes from roaming below her waist, for it didn't seem she was wearing anything at all under the shirt, and that shirt had just brushed along the tops of her thighs…

It was foolish thinking. Harianna wouldn't be accepting company if she wasn't decent, and she had accepted him without any qualms, so there had to be shorts under that top ― some really short ones.

Sakumo made himself comfortable on the barstool, busying himself with looking around the kitchen than at the host.

"Kakashi has already gone to school?" Harianna looked over her shoulder at him, her green eyes looking at him in question.

"Yes." It was nice having his son talk to him again, he couldn't thank her enough for whatever it was she had done. "What did you talk to him about anyway?"

"Something he already knew all along. I just reminded him." She flashed him a bright smile before turning her attention to the gas stove, setting the fire on as she did so. "How many pancakes did you want?"

"I don't really know, haven't had any before."

"Never?" Harianna gasped over at him, her lips a pretty pink o shape. They had turned into a pout in thought at his nod, before smiling in excitement at him. "I really shouldn't have been surprised, now I really have to bump up my game ― set the stage so to speak."

"It smells good atleast."

"Have I ever made you anything terrible?"

"Questionable, but not terrible."

"You will enjoy this Sakumo."

Sakumo watched in increasing surprise as Harianna had bent over to look in the bottom cupboards and found out that she was really quite oblivious to her state of dress, for he found out that there really was nothing but a tiny piece of ― was that silk? ― green cloth covering her derriere, but it seemed to be too small for most of the plump cheeks were uncovered.

He would have thanked the heavens when she had found the pan she was looking for, but standing upright the shirt had stayed at her waist ― Sakumo averted his eyes to the ceiling, absently wondering why there was a radish hanging from the ceiling before clearing his throat to draw Harianna's attention.

"Sakumo?"

"Your shirt is up." Sakumo didn't bother looking at her, opting to avert his gaze to the red of her hair way at the top of her head.

"Oh, and?"

What? "You're…pant―underwear is showing." Sakumo could feel the heavy flush on his face, out of control with whatever this woman ― he thought she was a nice sweet little thing.

"They are shorts Sakumo." there was a hint of laughter in her voice.

"What?" Sakumo looked down to her and saw that she was holding the hem of her shirt to her waist. He was about to avert his gaze when he noticed that the green underwear was really a green pair of silk shorts that just brushed the underside of her bum ― but he could have sworn they were not that before.

"But I swear they were―" He blushed heavily, completely flustered at what he was admitting.

Harianna smiled at him in amusement, eyes giving him that knowing look. "It's okay Sakumo." She turned back to her cooking. "The shirt doesn't help either, probably looks like I wasn't wearing anything decent under it."

"I wasn't―" but he did and it was all an accident. He flushed at the fact that his mind just imagined the whole thing and that he said it aloud. "Never mind."

"It's okay, truly." Harianna flipped the pancake up in the air. "Living with boys, I got used to these ― no one knocked on doors."

Or you just didn't lock the doors.

Sakumo studied her from behind, taking note that green did wonders with her look; her bright red hair illuminated by the rising sun, shining from the window, and the creaminess of her skin. He was reminded again about the man whose shirt it belonged to and recalled the tiny fact she shared earlier.

"So you decided to take Mr Black's shirt to get even?"

"Oh this?" Harianna set a plate in front of him, giving him a generous helping of golden syrup and sprinkled cinnamon on top. "It belonged to my god father's brother. It was just in the closet and I decided to take it." She settled didn't bother taking a seat, eating while she leaned on the table. "Green is my color."

"True." Sakumo quickly stuffed a pancake in his mouth, savoring the taste ― it was heavier than the things he was used to eating for breakfast, but it was quite delicious. He looked up to find Harianna staring at him intently; emerald eyes wide, taking in his entire expression one fine red eyebrow up in a question. "What is it?"

"How do you like it"

Sakumo kept his eyes on her face, ignoring the trail of skin that created a path straight to the gaping shirt neckline. None of this was intentional. None. "It's interesting."

"You always say that ― what do you think of the taste. Good? Something you would want to have a few times?" Harianna leaned to the side causing the shirt to draw a little lower over a slender shoulder.

He closed his eyes a little longer when he blinked, pretending he was trying to think of the taste when he really was just trying to stop himself from seeing Harianna in a sexual way. It wasn't right. They were friends. New friends. She didn't know she was doing anything remotely sexual for him. It's been awhile since he had been with anyone, maybe that's why he was reacting this way? He won't survive the dating world if he went crazy over little things like this.

"I would have this a few times. A nice change from the regular meal." Sakumo looked at her again, trying to take in her appearance without reacting… much.

"Good."

"What is this about?" Sakumo waved the pancake at the end of his fork before placing it in his mouth.

"I was thinking of opening a little cafe. Have a few things that people haven't tried before." She tucked a stray strand behind her ear, eating the last piece before licking off the syrup at the end of the fork.

Sakumo finished off the last bite and stood quickly, startling Harianna from savoring the leftover treat on her fork. "I should go."

"Oh." Harianna stood from behind the counter eyes wide in surprise, "will you be over for dinner later?"

"Depends how much paperwork they give me." Sakumo kept focus on her face ― it wasn't any less attractive than the rest of her, but it was a safer subject of interest.

"I can pick up Kakashi from school then."

"It won't be necessary." Sakumo stepped out of the house, Harianna standing by the open door, long legs on display, Sakumo shifted his body to the side, his shadow cast on her.

"It's fine Sakumo, I can make him dinner while he waits for you."

Well he couldn't deny his son dinner. "If you insist."

"It won't be any trouble. He's such a cutie."

Women liked kids, universal fact. Nothing special about it. And Kakashi was a very handsome child and had all of his mother's charm.

"Goodbye." Sakumo waved absently towards her as he made his way off her property, towards the tower and away from a very attractive girl.

"See you tonight." A whisper in the distance, that sent a long forgotten shiver down his back.

.

.

 **Sakumo. His wife had died at childbirth here so it's been five years and with the dedication he has had towards his son and missions, well Harianna is a surprise to his system now that he's out of the funk. The process I didnt show - hope you don't mind that -but with the way things went with Kakashi I thought it would be implied already. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	6. 06

**Tea Time**

.

.

Kakashi caught sight of her red hair first, the curiosity of her being the one to pick him up though, was completely overridden by the curious amount of attention the redhead was receiving from the adults that were present to pick up the academy children. He was about to dismiss her, not appreciating the fact that she had lost focus on her main objective ― escorting him home ― when he caught sight of the main attraction.

Brownies.

Kakashi focused his eyes on the tupperware filled with the brownies that definitely smelt like the exact kind he and his father had eaten on their camping trip ― and she was handing them away!

Kakashi hurried towards the girl that wouldn't stop handing out brownies ― and that man definitely had more than one piece, wasn't she keeping track?

Kakashi glowered at the man who remained completely oblivious to his ire and his glaring, all the attention focused on the brownie that he was savoring with every bite. Kakashi didn't want to pout, he really didn't, but to witness someone else appreciating and eating his brownies was a complete travesty!

"Kakashi! Your dad is busy at work, so you get to hang out with me."

Kakashi scowled at her, irritated that her focus was quickly drawn away from him when another man ― did they not have wives that baked for them? The academy kids always boasted about their mothers making amazing food and here the men are appreciating the brownies from the one woman in his life that could make good ones.

"I'm afraid I'm all out, but if you guys enjoyed them so much, I plan to open a little cafe where they would be sold!" Harianna replaced the lid on the empty container, there wasn't even a crumb in sight. "I'll keep you all posted!"

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

Kakashi kept his eyes at the empty tupperware. He couldn't believe that she had given up every last one.

"Depends of Kakashi needs me to pick him up again. His dad was busy, so I had volunteered."

"The Hatake kid?"

Kakashi, beyond the disappointment of the brownies, caught the heavy silence, that for the past few months, came about when people were made aware of his association with the White Fang. He clenched his tiny fists, eyes never straying from the empty brownie container, and cursing Harianna for drawing this much attention and shouting out loud the Hatake name. It wasn't screamed out, but it might as well have with the effect it had on people.

"Yup," Harianna ruffled his silver hair, before taking hold of his hand ― he didn't want her touching him, but to run away was worse. "He's going to grow up just like his daddy."

Kakashi kept his gaze forward, unseeing as he tried to block the voices around him.

"When he's your children's teammate, you'll know for sure your baby will come home," Harianna placed a kiss atop his head. "Because you'll put their life first, won't you Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up at her then, green eyes looking proudly at him, a gentle smile of encouragement and a halo of fire on her head. He didn't understand how this woman, civilian, was able to do what she just did, but she had undoubtedly saved them. A box of brownies, and one sentence and she fixed everything.

"Well, it was nice seeing all of you!" Kakashi let her maneuver him towards the open gate, "I hope you'll come by my shop when it opens!"

Kakashi followed her silently, his shocked attention on the back of her very red head. If she came along just a few months ago, he doubted he would have had any problems, he knew for sure his father would never have had those awful months. He squeezed her hand softly in his before slipping his hand from her grasp. He was still a grown boy, soon to be a genin and he wouldn't have himself being led away like a child.

"They really liked those brownies."

Right. The brownies.

Kakashi wanted to glare and scowl at her, but she did save his family, so he would allow her this one mistake. But he really wished he was fast enough to have gotten at least one piece.

"I'm glad I saved you a doggy bag." Kakashi watched in fascination as Harianna pulled a small paper bag out of her purse, and placed it in his eager hands. "I don't think you would've forgiven me if I let them all go away."

Kakashi grunted as he devoured a brownie treat quickly.

"Awe, you are so cute."

Kakashi stopped in his tracks, mask down to his chin and a smiling Harianna staring at him with that cutesy face people always did when they saw his face.

But the brownies.

Kakashi continued on eating, he could just block his face with the bag, and Harianna can see his face ― he did owe her one.

.

.

 **What do you think? I know it's short, but if I made it any longer it might have ruined the flow of this one. One chapter. One event. It makes sense to me. I will get the others written out with the character we all love.**


	7. 07

Tea Time

.

.

Minato found himself in front of the very house of the woman that he had been trying to not think about. It was a difficult task when every red hair he caught sight of would have him whipping his head to see if it was the woman. Very unlikely, seeing as he was a shinobi and only surrounded by shinobi, that red hair usually meant either an Akimichi or Kushina ― which may have given the girl some wrong ideas.

Minato cleared his mind and walked with determined steps towards the house of the civilian woman that had drawn his complete attention a few weeks ago. He wondered if it was a memory that was exaggerated and altered by his own ideas, making the first memory of the woman more than what it really was, because it couldn't have been that good, it was just a meeting under 15 minutes ―

It wasn't an exaggeration.

"Minato?" a beautiful face, surrounded by wild vibrant red hair, a rich contrast to her skin, making it seem to glow. A smile spread across her pretty pink lips. "So great to see you! Come in!"

The door opened wider, an invitation into the house of a single beautiful woman, but Minato could only appreciate the sight of the rest of her body being exposed to him. A long form fitting dress that clung to her every curve and outlining the silhouette of her body, allowed him no need for an imagination, and he wondered if it was an outfit better than the bikini that she wore before.

"Are you coming?"

Minato felt the flush seeping to his cheeks, and though he was thankful that Harianna was turned from him, it didn't help. Minato tried his best not to oggle when he followed the woman towards wherever it was she was going, as his eyes couldn't help but stick to the slimness of her waist and the nice curve of her ―

Kakashi was sitting at the barstool looking at him.

"Kakashi!" Minato was towards the boy instantly, a hand ruffling his silver hair. "How have you been?"

There wasn't much of an answer as the boy just continued to look at him with those dark brown eyes. He had known that the boy had taken to silence with what had happened before, but Minato thought that if he was here with Harianna, he might have gone back to his old ways.

"I think he just doesn't like the idea of sharing."

Sharing? "What do you mean?" Minato kept his eyes at a decent level, admiring the delicate lines of her neck, exposed with every action she took in putting her hair up in a messy bun, and completely taken by surprise at how alluring such an act was. He wondered if it would be just as sensual if he had done it for her…

Right.

Back up.

Child in the room.

Who was watching intently.

Harianna's cherry lips spread out into a playful smile. "He's a brownie hog today." She gave Kakashi a stern look then. "Your appetite better not be ruined buddy."

Minato ruffled Kakashi's hair again, which wasn't at all appreciated by the look that he gave him, but Minato wasn't really as bothered when the most interesting creature was cooking away something that smelt delicious. It was innocent enough, he was just curious at what she was cooking, so what if he happened to stand a little too close, half her body covered by his own as he looked over her shoulder to see what she was cooking. Her size was interesting, with the way her body shape was exposed to him in the dress, he could easily tell that he could cocoon her very easily with his own size. Her head height, level with his chin, made it easy to tuck her in against his chest. He stepped back, not wanting to be tempted to brush himself against her.

"Smells good." He whispered beside her, and her face was quickly too close for a kiss when she smiled at him.

"It's chicken alfredo ― I don't cook this often so hopefully it'll taste decent." Harianna twisted the knob, lowering the heat of the stove, allowing the meal to simmer. "Did you want something to drink?"

He watched as she walked towards the other end of the kitchen where an interesting assortment of jars were stationed in an open rack above the kettle.

"I have tea on the menu today."

"Just tea?"

"Well you can have something else, but where's the fun in that?" Harianna opened a jar that had a mixture of fruits and an assortment of colorful flowers inside.

Minato was interrupted when a loud clattering of dinerware rattled in the sink behind him. Kakashi stood there with his hand in his pockets, his eyes looking straight at him before turning his attention at the girl.

"Kakashi, you finished it already?"

Minato watched curiously as Kakashi kept his eyes on him after nodding his answer at Harianna. He was, in a moment of insanity, thinking that Kakashi had an idea of his interest in the woman and was trying to dissuade him ― especially with the way the little boy was now sticking to the woman's side instead of going back to his seat. It was a funny thing, to see a serious little ninja as Kakashi makes himself to be, standing on his tippy toes to look at whatever it was Harianna was making with this very complicated tea recipe.

But that was impossible.

Kakashi is five.

He wouldn't have a clue about things like that.

Minato smiled and ruffled the cute little boy's head of silver hair, before getting back into position right behind the very cute redhead ― atleast he tried to. Minato stepped back as Kakashi walked between him and Harianna to get to the other side and tippy toe there.

He would have thought nothing of it if Kakashi didn't make a point of looking at him over his shoulder.

But it really couldn't be.

"Kakashi, you want to see?" Harianna bent down, and from the wide eyed look on Kakashi's face, it was to the little boy's horror.

Minato laughed as he watched Kakashi evade the arms of the beautiful girl in fear, seeking refuge in the livingroom across the kitchen. He laughed some more at the glare the silver haired boy directed towards Harianna.

Yeah.

It was just his imagination.

Kakashi is just a kid being a kid.

Minato turned his attention back to the cute pouting redhead beside him. Harianna's full pink lips in an adorable pout, cheeks puffed up childishly at the boy hiding behind the couch. It may have everything to do with Kakashi's cuteness and antics lightening the mood, it may have everything to do with Harianna being too adorably sexy beside him, and completely have everything to do with just wanting to touch her, because to his great embarrassment he pinched Harianna's cheek.

Wide green eyes blinked up at him.

Why the hell did he do that? "Awe shit, I'm sorry, I just thought you were really cute there and it just happened." And of course he would open his mouth that way in panic.

He learned nothing from Jiraiya.

.

.

 **I am very nervous about this chapter. I found it ridiculously hard to write Minato in again, and mixing Kakashi's reaction as well. I hope you enjoyed this.**


	8. 08

Tea Time

.

.

Sakumo took a deep breath before walking into Harianna's home, not really minding the fact that the door was left unlocked, because there were bigger issues at hand which was spending the night with a beautiful woman and having dinner. Normal things that regular people do when they have women friends ― he had dinner with women all the time... when he was out on missions.

Same thing.

It has to be the same thing.

But there are differences.

Like the fact that Harianna is not a teammate. She's outside of his regular world and it actually takes planning on his part to make her a part of it ― schedule her in instead of just bumping into them at work. Then there is the fact that she is attractive, single, kind, good with Kakashi ―

Not a big deal.

One person or another meet those qualities and of different sexes.

He was overthinking things.

Men and women can be friends ― despite attraction from either party, it doesn't always lead to romantic relationships, infact he's getting way ahead of himself.

Sakumo stopped in the middle of the living room, absently noting Kakashi kneeling on the couch beside him, his attention drawn towards the flustered Minato and a very bewildered looking Harianna.

How did they know each other?

"Minato?" Sakumo watched as the blonde registered his presence, flushing under his gaze, while Harianna stood there with an amused smile slowly forming on her lips.

"Sakumo, you're just on time for dinner." Harianna gestured for him to sit at the dining table, he watched as a gentle hand was lightly nudging Minato to join him. "Minato don't leave, you're eating here."

Sakumo kept his eyes on the blonde in mild interest ― well slightly more than mild, Minato seemed to have been debating whether to follow the order or just run off, but the blonde just seemed to have resigned the idea of eating dinner with them.

Was that a good thing?

What happened between the two, was a topic Sakumo really wanted to know ― but it wasn't any of his business, and Kakashi was a safer bet, if the boy even understood what he had seen. He never did teach him to look underneath the underneath...

"So how'd you two meet?" Sakumo looked over at Harianna quickly, the girl seemed to be acting like normal ― that dress definitely was skin tight, was she wearing anything under that? Was Minato near ―

"A few weeks ago―" Minato's eyes seemed to ignore the existence of the kitchen altogether.

That long?

"― it was actually on the same weekend you had gone camping." Minato didn't seem to know what to do with his own hands, playing with the napkin ― or had that always been a habit of his? "How have you been by the way?"

Safer topic… but depressing.

"Better." Now that Harianna is here. "Still having a few issues, but it's how it is." He looked at Kakashi who was looking at him from where he sat across the table.

Harianna came over, a tray full of food and her presence which was both calming and reassuring to him. "People are sheep, they just need to follow a better example." Her finger poked him in the side of the head. "So no more depressing thoughts, it ruins the flavor of the food."

"What?" Sakumo wasn't the only one who was confused, Kakashi was giving her the same look he gave all the other kids at his academy class, and Minato ― despite the blush, the man was in the same state of confusion.

"Except for chocolate." Harianna ignored his earlier question, and their mutual lost-in-Harianna-translation, like they were the ones who didn't know the basic facts of life.

It was a good distraction.

Minato seemed to also like the distraction that Harianna presented. The blonde couldn't seem to take his eyes from the redhead as she leaned across the table to serve Kakashi his dish and to him. Sakumo would have appreciated the view but did he look like that when he did it? Minato may have been subtle to civilian standards, but Sakumo noticed the dilation of his pupils, the blue of Minato's eyes diminishing as he tried to swallow the girl in, and the tensing of the muscles on his hands as Harianna drew close to serve the blonde his own meal ― did he sniff her?

Harianna was oblivious to all things, seems like the complete attention of an attractive man was not as interesting as his child. Wide green eyes were focused on Kakashi to make sure he ate; the boy never did take his mask off outside of the house, hopefully he can do so with Minato around.

"No brownies if you don't eat."

That amazingly worked.

Sakumo would have continued to stare in wonder but the fact that Minato was doing the exact same thing to Harianna kind of took his attention away from his own child.

Should it bother him?

Minato blushed when Harianna sat beside him ― to Minato's left but across from his own seat, he didn't know really who had an advantage.

Harianna turned her gaze towards the blonde ― who was a tomato and so intent on his own food that his advantage in seating was moot ― chin resting on delicately curled fingers, green eyes waiting for the blonde to do something, one finely trimmed eyebrow raised in expectation.

What happened?

Sakumo had blinked for one millionth of a second and then Minato's cheek as between two manicured fingers.

"We're even." Harianna gently laughed as she let go of the cheek. The whole event definitely didn't help Minato's predicament as Sakumo could see the red of his cheeks were trying to infect his hair, but Harianna was once again oblivious or just misunderstanding what her own actions were doing to the poor ― lucky? ― soul.

Sakumo didn't know what to make of that.

How should he take this?

"He did that to you because he found you cute." Kakashi saved him from asking the question Sakumo didn't think he wanted the answer to at this point. "Do you find Mr Namikaze cute too?"

"He is."

Sakumo didn't think that answer was delivered in anyway that Harianna could have possibly meant anything by it... but he felt something.

"But you're cute too." And Kakashi received a pinch of the cheek, accepted without a dodge, but definitely with a massage of the offended cheek afterwards which Harianna had giggled lightly at.

"What about my dad?"

Green eyes were on him. The few escapees of her untamable waves of crimson hair framed her face. Her strawberry pink lips settling to an amused smirk. Harianna's beauty was intimidating in that moment of decision.

A gentle pinch on his cheek and Sakumo hoped that he wasn't as foolish looking as Minato minutes before.

"If you stop frowning all the time, you could be cuter." Harianna let go, attention back to his child as if nothing of note happened on that very table with two men.

So did it mean something?

Or was cute just cute?

Were women always like this?

.

.

 **Men, women, relationships, and actions being dissected to the point of you thinking maybe you made it all up… isn't that what we do? Sakumo is in that point in life. And Harianna is… well her actions can only be portrayed by the men's point of view, so they obviously are not understanding her. Maybe Shikaku will be better at it?**

 **But what did you think? Minato? Sakumo?**


	9. 09

**Tea Time**

.

.

Shikaku leaned lazily against the outer walls that acted as the perimeter of the shinobi academy, hands tucked in his pockets as he watched with little interest and a tiny pinch of envy at his nephew that decided to just plop on the grass under the shade of the tree. His hand was itching to light a cigarette but with all the children around, it wasn't a choice he wanted to take, but it definitely couldn't stop him from bringing the unlit cigarette in his mouth.

He dismissed the disapproving looks, settling all his attention on to the woman that had stepped into the academy grounds following a tiny Hatake. Shikaku watched as the redhead smiled at everyone at the academy that had called her attention, as she trailed behind the little boy ― Shikaku could see that the boy did not remain as oblivious as the beautiful foreigner, with the attention she was garnering, his little glare losing its full effect due to his size and his face being half covered. Shikaku chuckled as the boy resorted to staring down a rather attentive Hyuuga, Harianna managed to usher the boy away from the Hyuuga, with a little bow, a smile and a sweet apology, Shikaku was sure it was not necessary as there didn't seem to be any wrong she could do by that particular Hyuuga.

He strolled towards the pair, with each step he could hear her voice much clearer as she tried to instill some manners into the arrogant ― genius the little Hatake may be, but definitely lacked any appropriate social skills ― shinobi in training.

"What was that all about?" Harianna fussed over the little Hatake.

"He was staring."

"Was he?" Harianna's lips pouted, doubtful, as she threw a quick glance over at the Hyuuga who had their back turned to them ― Shikaku knew that didn't stop them from seeing anything, but Harianna drew comfort from not being seen from stealing a glance.

"He's still staring." Kakashi stared down the back of the Hyuuga's head.

Shikaku chuckled as he noted the minute twitch of muscles in the Hyuuga's shoulder, before the man stalked off to where he was supposed to keep watch over the Hyuuga children as they waited for the academy to start.

"I think he heard you." Harianna gave a pointed look at the little Hatake who looked completely pleased at his accomplishment. "It wasn't nice what you said Kakashi, you should be nice to your elders."

"But I was telling the truth."

"Maybe he was curious."

Shikaku stepped up beside them, amused at having startled the shorter girl, which earned him a rather frightful glare from the little Hatake. Guard puppy. "A little more than curiosity there."

The redhead stood straight and cast him a weary look. "You."

"Me." Shikaku quirked a brow at the puppy that stepped between him and Harianna. Ignoring the little Hatake caused the boy to raise his hackles. "So you've taken up baking instead of gardening?"

A delicate brow raised as her green eyes widened in surprise. The puppy, barely passing his knees would've growled if he could. "How―"

"My cousins had a taste of the treat." Shikaku cocked his head to the side, his black eyes roving about her to see if there were any, causing the girl to frown her cherry lips. "None today?"

"No."

"I thought you were advertising?"

"Yes, but no brownies at this hour."

"Later then."

Harianna shifted her weight to her left hip, head tilted back to look him fully on the face. "You're coming back?"

Shikaku gestured his head towards the lazy boy that continued to sleep under the shade of the tree. "Have a nephew to pick up ― I'm guessing you are picking up the guard pup here later on?"

The little Hatake glared at him, little paws in fists.

"His name is Kakashi."

"I know."

Her green eyes were expressive, no words needed to be said to get her message across. Use it.

"Doesn't he look like a guard pup?"

Harianna tugged on the boy's shoulder, trying to stop the little Hatake from staring down the older man. "Don't antagonize him ― I don't really know what got into him today."

Maybe because he's seeing what you don't see. Shikaku didn't miss the looks from the men around him during their conversation. The redhead did not see it, or completely misunderstood the meaning behind it.

A kick was delivered at his shin. He stopped a grimace, not wanting the little puppy to know it had hurt, and with a controlled face just smiled at the little tyke.

"Kakashi!" she drew the boy towards her, pure shock on her face ― her cheeks flushed and face flustered as she looked up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry ― Kakashi that wasn't nice."

The boy just continued to glare at him.

"It's okay." Well it really wasn't, but it got him curious as to why the boy was so protective of the woman.

"He'd never been like this before." She cast a disapproving look at Kakashi, green eyes stern. She turned her attention to him, an apology on her lips. "I have a bag of brownies―"

A brown paper bag was shoved into his hands, a strong smell of brownies wafting from it, and the bag clearly was marked Kakashi in bold letters.

Shikaku quirked a brow."Peace offering?"

"And a bit of punishment ― you don't kick people for… no reason." Harianna floundered at the end of her sentence ― probably realizing that a student attending a shinobi academy was trained exactly how to hurt people that they considered enemies.

The little Hatake looked scandalized either way ― from the brownies being offered to him, or from the girl being oblivious to what he was protecting her from.

Either way it got him curious.

Hatake narrowed black eyes at him.

Shikaku met the stare.

The bell rang.

"Kakashi you are going to be late." She pushed the little puppy towards the school doors with a gentle hand.

Shikaku tossed the bag to Kakashi, who caught it with eager hands, glare present with mild curiosity. He smirked at the kid and turned towards the pretty redhead beside him. "I think I want the fresher batch."

"It will take a few hours."

"We can talk then ― still need friends?"

Green eyes looked at him wryly. "Not lying ones."

"I technically didn't lie, the owners of the shop are very close family friends." Shikaku fell in step beside her as they made way out of the academy ― dismissing the fact that his nephew was still napping under the tree, and noting with mild amusement that the Hatake was glaring at him from the academy doors. He wondered if the boy would skip school for the first time.

Curious.

"Truth: I want to know you."

"Really?"

"Truly."

Harianna accepted the answer, her head nodding in acceptance, red strands of hair falling out of the loose braid. It was after a few moments of silence in their walk that the petite girl interrupted their peace.

"You happen to know any women?"

"Why?"

"I seem to only be making male friends."

"Really…" Shikaku now understood why the little Hatake decided to break the rules and play hooky; silver tufts of hair could be spotted at the corner of his eye, sneaking peeks behind market stalls and hiding behind buildings as he followed them to her home.

"I may know a few."

"Oh, good."

.

.

 **I had written and rewritten this so many times. How do you like it?**


End file.
